lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Cirus
Cirus is a 21 year old Eternal currently residing on the planet Earth and known to be a skilled information-broker and con-man. He currently operates as a sealing designation enforcer and has no personal goals other than pleasing himself and finding out more on the organization known as the Silence. 'Appearance' Cirus is an adolescent male with blazing yellow eyes and a vertical scar across his left eyebrow. He possesses short spiky dark red hair with bangs that extend down below his cheeks. Cirus is slightly under the average height for a boy his age but his muscles and toned and upon first glance, he appears to be physically fit and a capable combatant. Attire His main attire consists of a black jacket that is made from the a microweave mesh based on an unknown metal, the jacket is subsequently fire proof, doesn't conduct electricity, bullet proof, slash proof (depending on the type of blade and the force behind it). Under this jacket he wears a coloured t-shirt (usually white) made of the same material as well as black pants and black gloves that are also contain the microweave. On the knuckles of each of his gloves are short anti-metal studs sharp enough to cut through most metals at a molecular level. On his feet he wears energy dampening boots which enable Cirus to fall from several thousand feet and land in a similar fashion to a cat. This is due to the fact that the energy regulators in the soles of his boots create varying energy fields from the metal his soles are made from. With enough momentum, Cirus can skid across water or scale walls walls. In his jacket, Cirus has a unique cloaking technology which can change the appearance of his clothes or make him completely invisible for a certain amount of time. 'Background' 'Personality' Cirus claims to love humanity although his definition of "love" is much different than one would assume. What he specifically loves about humanity is the unpredictability of human nature and greatly enjoys putting people in enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, he is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. He is cunning and charming but his manipulative nature prevents him from making any genuine or lasting bonds with others. He tends to be very jolly and maintains a mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames. Cirus likes to play twisted versions of checkers (usually using a combination of Chess, Othello, and Shogi pieces) with himself in his room, often using the chessboard as a representation of the conflicts he has come across, giving him the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls their actions. The rules he plays by are also beyond normal people, which is a metaphor for the way he lives his life. Cirus does not however take his chess games to be a serious representation of the world however, as he usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead him of controlling them. However when Cirus became a Sealing Designation Enforcer he showed that he is a psychotic, yet a philosophical maniac, something of a very deranged warrior poet; his psychology is twisted and mental, complete with the Metaphysical solipsism ideology that one's own mind is the only thing sure to exist, he claims that he cannot die because the world is only a dream and that all people might just exist in his imagination. Therefore, if he were to die there he would just wake up. He truly believes that with all of his heart and thus has no interest in immortality because "It can do nothing for him". He also hates when people state that his abilities & powers are God-given, or anything similar. Although he enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, he usually stays out of it, preferring to observe the fight instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, he quickly puts his opponent in his place, simply proving his superiority without actually beating the other person. Subsequently he is usually seen as the one starting the fights, but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part. 'Powers and Abilities' As an Eternal, Cirus has the ability to use The Zone, The Nova and The Flux, he favours the use of the Zone as it assists his work as a info broker and con-man. The Zone The Zone is the internal element of the Flux and is used to manipulate any of Cirus' senses. It can further be broken down into 3 main functions, increase of sensitivity, increase of strength, and increase of endurance. By increasing Cirus' sensitivity, The Zone grants him superhuman sight, smell, taste, touch, hearing. Cirus' sense of touch is so acute he can feel the faint impressions of ink on paper. The rest of his skin is equally as sensitive enabling him to feel pressure changes in his surrounding atmosphere. His sense of smell allows him to detect oders of an atmospheric concentration of 30 parts per million. His sense of smell is so great he can remember an individual he has spent 5 minutes with based on scent alone and focus on a singular persons scent and track them over great distances. Cirus' enhanced hearing allows him to detect an acoustic pressure change at of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Cirus is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. His sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. Cirus' sight allows him to spot objects at least 5km away. By increasing Cirus' strength, The Zone grants him superhuman, strength, speed, agility and reflexes. Cirus can casually lift and hurl an island without breaking a sweat. His increase of strength also grants him the ability to jump over great distances as a way to compensate him not being able to fly, once showing he could leap from the earth to the moon. He can run at great speeds being able to break Mach 58309 (speed of lightning) in both travelling and combat casually. His reflex's at at the point where he can dodge lightning based attacks with ease and he is so agile he is able to maneuver through multiple incoming projectiles coming at him at lightspeed. By increasing his endurance, the Zone grants Cirus the ability to take the force of 610 sextillion tons, without breaking so much as breaking a bones. Furthermore, his skin is near impenetrable by common metals such as iron or steel. His stamina is up to the level where he can fight consistently for weeks without food, water or sleep. He is able to regenerate deep gash wounds within 2 minutes of attaining them and can fully grow back limbs within 10 minutes. Cirus can also communicate telepathically with others, he often uses this ability to plant thoughts into people's minds or drive them insane. The Nova The Nova is the external element of the Flux. The Nova grants Cirus the ability to manipulate the world around himself and in essence allow Cirus to channel and manipulate a unique energy which appears to be invisible when used casually but when intensified is seen as pure black energy with a purple tint. The energy in it's purest form cause small islands to tilt and flip over if used in the sea and can destroy small galaxies. By channeling himself with the Nova, Cirus can unleash shockwaves which can flatten entire mountain ranges and reduce continents to dust. With a punch he can split skies and with the swipe of his hand, create tsunamis big enough to sink continental bodies. Cirus mainly uses the Nova in its invisible state, when being used in this state Sirus is able to manipulate it into a wave that sends his opposition flying back, form the energy into a blade and cut things from a great distance, create earthquakes and bring down buildings. In it's visible form however, Cirus manipulates it in a similar fashion how ki users manipulate ki. He can create energy blasts, destructive rings and various other forms. The Flux The combination of the Zone and the Nova. (TBC) Magecraft 'Notable Skills' Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Lookout I/II